


Pleasure Principle

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie Is Not a Good Person, Angela Is Nice In This One, Angst and Porn, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, No Fluff, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, pre-widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: The pleasure principle is the instinctual seeking of pleasure and avoiding of pain in order to satisfy biological and psychological needs. A story in which Amélie is not a good person and Lena gets caught in the cross fire before being pulled down with her.





	1. A Case of Friendly Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Iris for the title because I'm not good at these things. Just a warning now for anyone looking for WidowTracer fluff, there won't be any. Hope you enjoy.

It was a Friday evening and Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton had unfortunately found herself stuck at the bar. She hated these sorts of things. It was yet _another_ gala event she was made to attend, made to dress up in a rented tux for, just to be shown off to potential donators. It meant spending time answering the same questions over and over about her career in the RAF. Lena knew it was for a good cause, the Slipstream Project did need more funding, but that didn’t make this any less boring or repititive. Normally, on any other given Friday, she would be hanging out at one of her usual spots around Geneva, getting a drink but she had been informed (very aggressively) by Commander Morrison this event was non-negotiable on attendance.

She had taken to hiding at the bar to avoid being prodded by anyone any further than what she had already suffered. The glass of bourbon in her hand was her third so far this evening and _certainly_ not her last. Lena had only just managed to slip away from Commander Morrison and the others when they were distracted by some performance artist that had taken to the stage. Overwatch had really gone all out in order to impress potential donors, hiring performers and having an expensive open bar. Lena was pulled out of her thoughts by Captain Amari taking a seat on the stool next to her. She looked over her shoulder at Amari, obviously the Captain had decided to ignore the instructions to wear civilian formal and had gone for her best military dress.

“Jack is looking for you, but I suspect you knew that already. Why are you hiding at the bar, Lena?” The Captain had a mildly concerned look on her face, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

“You guys know how much I hate these things, ‘course I took the first opportunity to leave.” Captain Amari made a soft noise as she considered that before patting Lena gently on the shoulder.

“Time to go back to work, the donators won’t convince themselves. Come with me.” Lena let out a low groan before downing the rest of her drink in one swig, leaving the glass on the bar before standing.

Captain Amari led her back to where Commander Morrison was speaking with yet another wealthy man in a suit with some woman in a fancy dress on his arm. She’d been forced to speak to countless men like him all evening and she doubted this would be any different. Lena shoved her hands into her pant pockets and attempted to relax her shoulders, things like this always made her so tense. It went exactly as she expected, causing Lena to grab for another drink as a waiter came by with several glasses of wine on a tray. As always it started off with being asked about what it was like to be a pilot and moved onto how her sob story of a childhood was _such_ an inspiration. Eventually after Lena had jumped through enough hoops for this potential donator to be pleased with the answers he received to leave her alone.

Lena stood in the middle of the room by herself as Morrison went scouring for someone else to talk to. She had been given orders to stay right here and wait for him to find someone that she couldn’t remember the name to. The pilot followed his instructions despite how much she just wanted to run home and sit in her underwear with some good food. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts, her eyes finding a woman in a skin-tight scarlet dress. Lena ran her eyes up and down the woman next to her; she was clearly tall even without the killer heels she was wearing, with ivory skin and long dark hair. She half expected some douche-nozzle in an expensive suit to walk up behind her. This woman was too damn hot to be talking to Lena on her own. A blush grew on Lena’s cheeks when she found herself staring for a tad too long.

“You are the pilot that everyone is talking about, non? Tracer?” Lena felt her heart skip a bit at the sound of that French accent before downing the rest of her wine, putting the empty glass onto a tray as another waiter passed by them. She had to stop herself from wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve and embarrassing herself in front of this woman.

“Yeah, that’s me. Name’s Lena, what about you, gorgeous?” Lena did her best to not seem terrified by being left alone to talk with a woman who looked like that, fake confidence and such. The corners of the woman’s lips twitched into a smirk at the compliment.

“Amélie. Enchantée.” She extended a slender hand to Lena for a handshake which the pilot quickly took. Hazel eyes raked themselves up and down Lena’s body in a way that caused a shudder to run up her spine. “You look bored, chérie. Do you need me to rescue you?”

“Oh god, yes please.” It came out sounding more like begging than she would have liked but it would have to do. Lena didn’t know _exactly_ what the Frenchwoman was offering but anything had to be better than being asked yet again what it was like to be a pilot. You could only answer that question so many times in one evening. Amélie looped one arm through Lena’s, her other hand finding rest on the pilot’s elbow and guided her out and away from the crowd of people they had been standing amongst. She checked over her shoulder as they snuck away, making sure Morrison or anyone who could tell on her wasn’t within a close enough distance to watch her leave.

Lena blindly followed the lead of the taller woman until the sounds of the gala began to disappear and the amount of people nearby dwindled. Once they were alone in a hallway together by one of the coat closets, Lena stopped in her tracks and looked around for why Amélie would have brought her down here. Her questions were answered when she was backed up against the wall next to the closet door, slender hands grabbing the collar of her blazer and warm lips pressing against her own. Lena’s eyes widened in surprise before she began to kiss back, hands moving to the Frenchwoman’s hips. It wasn’t _usually_ Lena’s thing to hook up with someone she didn’t know but there were certainly worse ways to spend your evening than making out with a gorgeous woman in a hallway. Plump lips began to move from her own and down her jaw to her ear, teeth pulling on the lobe.

“Follow me.” Amélie murmured against her ear before she let go of one hand bunched in Lena’s blazer collar, opening the door to one of the coat closets. She gave an encouraging tug to Lena’s collar as she entered the closet. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lena was pushed back up against the door as a hot mouth found the skin of her neck, a hand greedily running its way through her hair. She let out a low groan as Amélie slid a knee between her legs. This _certainly_ was better than talking to random rich men.

The hand that had been bunched up in her blazer began to make its way down, groping at her breasts through her dress shirt. Amélie’s thumb began rubbing teasing circles directly over her nipple as she seized Lena’s lips in another heated kiss. It was obvious that this woman was looking for a quick fuck and Lena didn’t mind one bit. She inhaled deeply, pressing her chest into Amélie’s palm. Her hand left Lena’s chest after a few minutes, moving instead for her belt buckle and tugging it open. Amélie popped the button of her dress pants and slid her hand underneath the waistband of both her pants and her underwear, going straight for her clit. She whimpered at the sensation, equal parts pleasure and roughness. Nothing about this woman seemed patient _or_ gentle.

Two fingers swirled at her clit as the hand in her hair moved to undo her tie and the top buttons of her dress shirt, tugging the collar open. Amélie switched to giving the left side of Lena’s neck attention, kissing down the column of her throat until she found where her neck met her shoulder and sinking her teeth into it, causing Lena to yelp which easily bled into a moan. The fingers at her clit dipped down to tease at her entrance for a moment, gathering up the wetness there before returning to her clit once more. There was a soft chuckle against Lena’s ear.

“So wet already, chérie.” The older woman purred. Lena tilted her head back against the door as she gave out another groan. Amélie began kissing at her collarbone now that it was exposed.

The hand in her pants shifted in angle, two fingers pressing into her and finding no resistance. The heel of Amélie’s palm pressed against Lena’s clit in a way that made her whimper loudly, that made her thighs tremble just slightly. Lena’s eyes rolled back into her head as she found herself already on the edge, much quicker than she would like and would ever care to admit. She didn’t know whether it was the company or the location, but it was definitely getting her off to an embarrassing degree.

“O-Oh, god. I’m close.” The pilot wined, earning another chuckle from the woman currently rooting around in her pants. Amélie maintained her efforts, knowing that it wouldn’t take much more to push Lena to orgasm. The sound of Lena panting and gasping filled the small closet.

Lena whimpered as she came against Amélie’s hand, grateful for the way that the Frenchwoman’s body pressed her up against the door, keeping her from going straight to her knees. The fingers inside her helped her ride out her orgasm before they slowed and withdrew from her pants. The pilot’s face flushed with embarrassment at the way Amélie’s hand glistened. Lena watched as Amélie brought her fingers to her mouth and cleaned them with her tongue, her chest still heaving.

The pilot licked her lips before doing up her pants and belt buckle. Lena took hold of the taller woman’s biceps and reversed their position, Amélie’s back against the door now. They locked lips as Lena began greedily kneading her breasts through the material of her dress. Amélie brought a hand up to the top of Lena’s head before pressing down, guiding the pilot to her knees. She took the hint and knelt down in front of her, hands moving up Amélie’s thighs to hike up her dress. Amélie certainly wasn’t interested in Lena taking her time.

Her breath caught in her throat once the dress had been pushed up to Amélie’s waist, exposing her. She hadn’t bothered to wear any underwear. Lena looked up at her, only to find heated hazel eyes and a smirk. The hand still in her hair roughly tugged her forward and Lena pressed a kiss against the flesh before dragging the flat of her tongue through slick folds. She dug her fingernails into the skin of Amélie’s hips, pulling them closer together and bringing forth a low moan from the Frenchwoman.

Lena smirked to herself as she felt wetness begin to trickle down her chin, glad that either she or this situation affected Amélie just as much as it had affected her. She began running her tongue in tight circles against her clit, coaxing it from its hood and sucking gently. The hand in her hair tightened as her tongue hit a sensitive spot. Lena purposefully went over it again and again, earning loud gasps and moans as the taller woman’s thighs began to tremble. She peered up at Amélie from where she knelt between her legs, admiring the fast rise and fall of her chest and the very slight flush showing up on her pale skin.

She dragged her short nails down the sides of Amélie’s thighs earning a slight whimper that surprised Lena. She hadn’t expected to hear a sound like that from someone so confident. The pilot moved one of her hands to between the taller woman’s legs, pressing a finger inside her cunt and curling against her front wall on the withdraw before immediately adding a second. She was tight and warm around Lena’s fingers and by the sound of her ragged breathing, she was close. The hand in her hair tightened to a point of bringing tears to her eyes but she pushed through. Any pan this woman brought her would be worth it, Lena decided.

Amélie was quiet as she came; the only noise she made was a slightly louder than normal exhale but Lena knew from the way she clenched around her fingers and the added slick on her chin. She kept working with her tongue until the hand in her hair released its death grip. Lena pulled away and smiled up at the Frenchwoman who only smirked back as she caught her breath.

“On your knees like that, it’s a good look for you, chérie.” Amélie said, still slightly breathless. Lena’s cheeks and ears burned at the comment.                                                                                   

The pilot got up from where she had been kneeling on the floor, feeling a slight ache in her knees. The pair began readjusting their clothing, Amélie pushing her dress back down from her waist and Lena doing the buttons of her dress shirt back up before retying her tie. She didn’t even bother trying to fix her hair, it was always out of control anyway, nobody would notice. Lena wiped the slick on her face off using the back of her shirt sleeve before Amélie pulled the pocket square out of her blazer. The pilot watched as Amélie used the pocket square to wipe off some of the lipstick marks on her neck. The fact that this was a rented tux didn’t matter to her right now. She’d figure something out.

Once they had made themselves more presentable, having given Amélie some time to fix her make up, they left the coat closet together. Luckily no one from the gala had needed their belongings back in the time they had been gone, it would have been rather hard to explain. Lena followed Amélie back to the bar, getting them both a new drink to help with re-joining the event. She needed another bourbon to have an excuse for the constant flush on her face.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you.” A familiar voice called out from behind Lena, it was Dr Angela Ziegler who was wearing a dark blue dress that brought out her eyes. Lena had turned to face the doctor just in time to see her face twist in confusion. “What’s that on your neck?” She reached out to run her fingers over a lipstick mark on the back of Lena’s neck that Amélie must have missed. The pilot nearly jumped out of her own skin at the contact with a nervous laugh, hand clapping over the mark. She could see Amélie smirking behind her glass of wine in the corner of her eye, clearly proud of herself.

“Don’t worry about it, Ange. You were looking for me?” She desperately tried to change the subject. The look on Angela’s face told her that there would be more questions later, that she wouldn’t get out of this so easily.

“Morrison has someone that wants to speak to you.” Lena groaned loudly at that. _Of course_ _he did._ Amélie had certainly been a nice distraction but the fun was over. The pilot went to finish her drink and follow the doctor back to wherever Morrison must have been freaking out over her disappearance when they were interrupted.

“Amélie, where have you been?” It was a French accent that Lena recognised, belonging to the Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix. He was sporting some kind of expensive tux that put Lena’s rented one to shame.

“I have been getting to know some of your colleagues, mon chou.” Amélie replied before taking another sip of wine. Gérard looked from Amélie to where both Lena and Angela stood, giving them a gentle smile. He clearly noticed the confused look on Lena’s face.

“So you two have met my wife, Amélie? She’s great, non?” Lena felt her heart stop as she heard those words and watched Gérard place his arm around Amélie’s waist. She felt a little nauseous as it sank in that she had slept with a colleague’s wife, even if it were unknowingly. If Amélie felt anything about Lena finding out this information, she certainly didn’t show it, her face remaining impassive and blank. The effects of the alcohol she had been drinking that night were disappearing quickly, she could feel the colour draining from her own face. She felt her palms begin to clam up, her mind wandering to thoughts of what they had just done down the hall as Gérard talked excitedly about his wife’s dance career. Lena darted off to find Morrison quickly after that, leaving the conversation abruptly, suddenly finding an interest in talking to boring donors for the remainder of the evening.    


	2. It Takes Two To Make Terrible Life Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW content.

Surprisingly the Geneva base gym was packed, normally at this hour the place would be almost completely empty. Lena had trouble finding herself a treadmill to jog on, she had to sit and wait until someone finally left. Once one was free she jumped onto it and turned up the setting to a pace of a fast paced jog, bordering on a sprint. A few days had passed since the gala, since her encounter with Amélie, and she couldn’t get it out of her head. She couldn’t forget the feel of Amélie’s hands on her skin, her lips kissing against her neck, her fingers in her hair. She also couldn’t forget the sinking feeling in her chest when she had found out the truth. Lena stumbled slightly on the treadmill after getting lost in her thoughts.

She pressed the buttons on the treadmill to adjust the speed setting, changing to a slow jog instead and tried to focus on the music blasting from her headphones. Lena managed to get herself into a nice rhythm, thinking only about the pace of her run and her breathing until someone tapped her on the shoulder. The pilot stumbled again before pressing the stop button, letting out a frustrated sigh. She tugged on chord to her headphones, pulling them out of her ears and turned to face who had been trying to get her attention.

Lena felt the colour drain from her face as she turned to see Gérard, the man she had been purposefully avoiding for days out of guilt and shame. He seemed to have absolutely no idea what his wife was doing behind his back. It’s not like Lena could tell him. _Hey, sorry to tell you this mate, but your wife has a thing for cheating on you in public places, I found out ‘cause I slept with her. You’re welcome._

“Hey, Lena, I’ve been trying to find you all day.” Lena’s eyebrows drew together in confusion at the idea of Gérard looking for her; they weren’t anything more than casual acquaintances, work friends at best. They never talked outside occasionally bumping into each other in the break room. _Did he know?_ He couldn’t have figured it out, he had a smile on his face.

“Why’s that mate?” She replied while reaching for her bottle of water where it sat in the holder on the treadmill, popping the cap and taking a sip.

“Amélie asked me to give you this,” The Frenchman held out a folded piece of paper, “She said you two really hit it off when you met on Friday at the gala. It would be really great if you could spend some time with her; she’s been having a bit of a hard time since we moved to Geneva. I’m glad you two got along.” Lena’s mouth went dry as she took the piece of paper from him, flicking it open with one finger. It was a phone number. She took in a deep breath to quell the anger growing inside her as she pocketed the piece of paper.

“Thanks. I’ll definitely call her.” Lena did her best to keep the frustration out of her voice as she spoke. The last thing she needed was to tip Gérard off, she needed to speak to Amélie and sort this out between them. She really didn’t need to get between their marriage any further than she already had. The Frenchman gave her a warm smile and a parting wave before leaving the gym.

It had been Lena’s plan to run for another twenty minutes, she had barely gotten started in her workout but now everything to do with Amélie was on the forefront of her mind, she couldn’t enjoy her workout like this. Lena grabbed the towel she had hung over the side railing of the treadmill and headed for the locker rooms. Normally she would shower here and grab some lunch in the mess hall after wards but she wanted to call Amélie before her husband got home and with his schedule that could be any time.

Lena emptied out her locker, shoving the contents into her gym bag and made her way back to her quarters on the next floor up. While in the elevator she entered the number on the piece of paper into her phone and saved it as a contact. She made some small talk with a few of the other agents on her way to her quarters before storming inside and locking the door behind herself. She pulled out her phone and hit dial for the contact she had just saved. Lena could feel her hands shaking already.

“Oui?” The Frenchwoman had answered after just a couple of rings. Lena felt her anger bubbling to the surface straight away.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing? Sending your _husband_ to give me your phone number?” Lena’s tone conveyed her emotion, her frustration, while her volume was actually just above a murmur. She didn’t need her neighbours to overhear what was said, even if it was a bit paranoid.

“Good day to you, chérie. I’m good and how are you?”

“First, you hit on me at the gala and _drag_ me away from what I was meant to be doing then second, you have your way with me in a closet and then you send your _husband_ after me in order to get in contact. What kind of person are you?” Amélie gave a low chuckle on the other side of the line. She couldn’t believe this woman. Lena thought back to the gala and how Amélie had looked when Lena had found out, how she seemed not to care at all.

“The kind that gets what she wants. Don’t act like I dragged you away from anything the other night, mon chou. Though, I was sad to see you run away before I could get your phone number so we could play some more.” It was all too clear in this woman’s tone that she was far from sad about it, more likely amused by Lena’s reaction to finding out she was married.

“You’re going to have to tell Gérard and I want you to leave me out of it.” Amélie sighed in response.

“Are you doing anything this afternoon?” Lena was baffled by the question, narrowing her eyes as if the Frenchwoman could see it.

“No, why? What kind of question is that?”

“Come on over, we’ll talk if that’s what you really want. No more of this yelling at me over the phone.” Lena pinched the bridge of her noise and groaned slightly.

“Alright.” She didn’t know why she was caving; really, she should have just told this woman to shove it. “What’s your address?”

Once they hung up, Lena jumped into the shower in the bathroom attached to her quarters. Even if Amélie was married, she still didn’t want to go anywhere near her without looking her best. Lena tried not to let herself feel guilty about that. She took a quick shower and dried herself off, trying to calm her unruly hair before giving up with a grunt of frustration and a toss of her towel to the floor. It never behaved.

Lena picked up a pair of jeans from where she had dumped them on the floor the previous night, picked out a random shirt and grabbed her RAF jacket off the hook on the wardrobe door. Luckily this happened on a day that Lena only had morning training for the Slipstream project, she didn’t have to be afraid of being in the middle of yelling at Amélie and have her husband come home. She doubted the Frenchwoman would invite her over to talk if she thought that Gérard would come home. Maybe Amélie didn’t care about the fact that she was cheating but she wouldn’t want Gérard to know.

The pilot took the next bus that left from the stop just down the road. Amélie’s place was just on the other side of the city centre, Lena was grateful that it would be just a short bus ride from base and she could be back by mid-afternoon once this was sorted out. After getting off the bus, Lena wandered through the side streets with her phone in hand as she used the GPS function to find the house. Lena stopped when the map told her she was standing outside the address she had been looking for, it was a single storey home where most of the front was made up with giant glass windows. It was some expensive, new age looking thing that was pretty common in this part of the city. She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Lena walked up to the front gate and pressed the buzzer, waiting to be let in. A few seconds later, it buzzed again and the gate popped open slightly, letting her into the property. As she walked along the path from gate to front door her eyes wandered. The garden at the front of the property was well maintained by some kind of gardener and had some weird statues that Lena assumed would make her cry if she knew the price of. All this place did was confirm the suspicion that Amélie had painfully expensive taste that she had formed the night of the gala.

Amélie stood in the door way of the front door, leaning against the frame with her arms lazily crossed against her chest, a slight smirk on her face. Lena walked up the steps of the front porch and stopped just a metre before where Amélie stood. The Frenchwoman examined her closely for a moment, hazel eyes dragging themselves over Lena, before stepping back and letting her into the house and closing the door behind them.

Lena walked down the hallway to where the living room began, stopping a few feet into the room and turning to face her. Amélie also stopped, raising an eyebrow at her, that smirk still resting on her lips. The pilot took a deep breath as she averted her eyes, it wasn’t fair how hot that smug expression was.

“Are you going to yell at me some more, chérie?” Lena clenched her fists and drew herself up to her full, unimpressive height, tilting her head back to look Amélie directly in the eyes.

“What we did was wrong; you should have told me that you were married. Do you not have any boundaries at all? Your husband has no idea whatsoever that you’re doing this. He thinks you want to be _friends_ with me. You need to tell him the truth and keep me out of it. It’s not his fault or mine if you’re bored and looking for something to-” Lena was cut off by Amélie reaching out and cupping her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. She stared at Amélie, eyes wide with surprise, letting out a little squeak. Amélie’s other hand pulled Lena in, grabbing at her lower back. The pilot felt her eyes begin to close as she gave in for a moment before she realised why she had actually came here in the first place, prying herself away.  “What’re you doing?” She croaked, doing her best to try stay focused as the hand at her back began to move to her ass, groping her through her jeans.

“Entertaining myself.” Amélie purred, moving to kiss down Lena’s neck. She let out a shuddering exhale, relaxing into the Frenchwoman’s arms for a moment before gently pushing at her chest, only putting up token resistance.

“We can’t-”

“Can’t? If you were _really_ interested in ending this, chérie, you wouldn’t have agreed to come over.” Amélie teased. Lena could only stutter in response as she was pushed down the hall and to the bedroom, forced onto the mattress back first.

She sat up slightly, resting on her elbows as Amélie undid the buttons of her blouse then the clasps of her bra, tossing both to the hardwood floor. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Amélie shirtless, part of her was screaming that she needed to get up and leave before this went any further but she found herself unable to move from where she was. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the older woman undress completely before making her way to where Lena lay on the bed, straddling her hips.

Lena sat there quietly, eyes greedily roaming and absorbing every aspect of Amélie’s body. She hadn’t gotten the chance back at the gala to get a proper look between being in a closet and trying to be quick. Amélie slowly unzipped Lena’s leather jacket and spread it open, revealing the orange shirt underneath, a brief look of disdain appearing on the Frenchwoman’s perfect face. Lena sat up slightly to help Amélie remove her jacket and shirt, meeting the same fate as the blouse, hitting the hardwood floor. It was amazing how someone’s sense of morals could disappear at the sight of a gorgeous woman sitting naked in their lap.

She should have been protesting, really, but all Lena could manage was a few indignant squeaks as Amélie slowly kissed her way down her neck and to her chest, stopping at the top of her bra cup. Two slender hands slipped underneath her bra, bunching up on top of her wrists as she groped at Lena’s chest, kissing along her sternum. How Amélie was acting was in stark contrast to the night at the gala, she was purposefully taking her time and teasing Lena by being gentle. Her nipples hardened against Amélie’s palms.

After a few minutes of slow teasing of her breasts, one hand moved behind her back and undid the clasps, removing her bra. She felt Amélie tease at a hardened nipple with tongue and teeth before she licked a hot stripe up to her neck in one go, a shudder running up her spine.

“I’m going to ride your face, mon chou.” Amélie murmured in a husky voice against her ear. Lena’s brain blanked, her blood flow moving a lot further south at the thought. If she had any chance of thinking better of this situation before, it was flying at the window right now.

Amélie shuffled her knees up Lena’s sides until she knelt over the pilot’s face, ass resting on her bare chest. Lena reached up, hands grasping at the top of the older woman’s thighs before delving straight in and beginning to eat her out. A slender hand wormed its way into her hair, twisting the unruly strands around her fingers. She closed her eyes as she began to work at Amélie’s clit with her tongue, trying to find the particular spot that had worked the other night. Amélie’s thighs trembled around her head as she found it, repeating the motion with her tongue over and over. Lena dug her nails into the supple flesh of her thighs and dragged them down, leaving red marks on Amélie’s skin.

It turned out that Amélie wasn’t very vocal; it hadn’t just been the fact that they were having sex in a closet the other night that had left her quiet. It made Lena want to test that, figure out what would get this woman to make some noise. She could feel Amélie rolling her hips against her face and tongue, slick beginning to drip down her chin. The hand in Lena’s hair tightened, pulling her face further into Amélie’s crotch and causing her to let out a low groan. Amélie’s hips twitched at the vibration.

Amélie arched her back as she came, exhaling loudly, running her free hand through her own hair. Lena opened her eyes to watch her as she came, committing it to memory for the wank bank later, she wasn’t going to let this happen another time but she wasn’t going to let herself not make the most of it. Amélie relaxed and sat back against Lena’s chest, admiring the slick running down her chin and onto her neck. She leaned down and gave the pilot a filthy kiss.

“Take your pants off, I have plans for you.” Amélie said, still a little breathless as she rose from the bed and crossed the room. Lena toed her sneakers off and began scrambling to remove her pants, eager to get straight to whatever the Frenchwoman was planning.

Lena turned on the mattress to face where Amélie stood, becoming grateful for the fact that she was already sitting when greeted with the sight of a strap-on hanging from the older woman’s waist. Amélie looked up in time to catch the look on Lena’s face, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk as she moved back towards the bed with a bottle of lube in one hand.  She hadn’t been expecting _that_ but she certainly had no intention of saying no.

“On your hands and knees, facing away from me, chérie.” Lena quickly followed her instructions, hearing the lid of the bottle pop open behind her. She felt cold, slick fingers tease at her entrance for a moment before pressing completely inside a finger at a time until there were three. They curled and twisted at her front wall, winding her up and leaving her gasping until the abruptly pulled away, causing Lena to let out a desperate whine. Amélie lined up the head of the toy with her entrance, her other hand holding the pilot’s hip in a bruising grip to prevent her from pressing back onto the toy.

The younger woman let out a loud, broken moan as Amélie finally gave in and pressed inside, taking pity on Lena. She fell from her hands to her elbows on the mattress, her face pressing against the cool sheets. Lena’s face burned at the lewd sounds of skin on skin, of how wet she was already. Amélie took a brutal pace, one hand on Lena’s hip and another on her shoulder, holding her in place. She panted loudly, chest heaving and toes curling. The hand on her hip reared back and spanked her ass cheek causing Lena to gasp in surprise; her clit throbbed in response, desperate for some attention.

Lena tried to reach down to rub at her own clit, only for the hand at her shoulder to move and bat it away, slender fingers taking to rub circles there instead. There was another spank at her already reddened ass cheek. She clenched the sheets between her fingers, chanting Amélie’s name desperately. She was embarrassed by how quickly she was close to coming; it was exactly like the gala, what _even_ _was_ this woman?

She could only let out a desperate squeak into the bed sheets as she came, before the slumped against the mattress. Amélie gave her clit a few more gentle rubs before pulling the toy out of her, giving her reddened ass cheek an apologetic brush of a cool hand. Lena heard the undoing of straps and the sound of the strap on hitting the floor. Amélie sat beside her, not holding her but still running her slender fingers through Lena’s hair as she caught her breath.

“Goddamn… What was I here to do again?” Amélie laughed slightly and it caused warmth to spread in her chest, it was a wonderful sound.

Once Lena’s breathing had returned to normal, Amélie stood and began cleaning up the mess before changing back into her clothes. Lena almost wanted to fall asleep until she was brought back to reality by her clothes being tossed at her, her sneakers hitting the mattress with a thump. She began to get dressed as Amélie put the strap on back to wherever she had gotten it from.

“Time to go, chérie.” Lena swallowed hard as she pulled her sneakers back on, doing up the laces. She had allowed herself to forget where she was and who she had been with until now. The guilt and shame she had been feeling since the night of the gala quickly settled back in at full force. Lena picked up her RAF jacket and pulled it on as she began to leave the house.

By the time she got most of the way down the street, heading back the way she came, she spotted Gérard’s car pulling in.


	3. Naivety At Its Best

More than three months had passed since the gala event and Lena continued to fall into the same trap every time. She would get a call or a text from Amélie and even though she _swore_ to herself she wouldn’t give in again, as soon as the older woman asked for another meeting Lena would only respond with asking how high she needed to jump. Sometimes it would be at Amélie’s place and sometimes it would be at a hotel, there were even a few times in the Frenchwoman’s car that Lena would _never_ be able to forget.

During that time Lena had gotten closer to Angela, the famous Overwatch doctor. They had been originally meeting fortnightly for her check-ups to monitor her progress for the Slipstream project but it had gone from that to occasionally talking in the halls of the base to getting drinks together at a nearby bar at least once a week, or whenever Angela could pry herself away from her desk and her research. It had been nice to find a close friend within Overwatch after having to leave all her buddies behind in the RAF.

It was embarrassing how observant Angela seemed to be. She picked up instantly that Lena had been seeing someone and zeroed in on how desperate she was to hide it. Angela had slowly been poking away at Lena in order to get her to crack but the pilot had done a good job so far at refusing to say anything. She didn’t want to risk being judged, Angela seemed nice enough not to do that but she didn’t want to lose her only close friend so far. They were supposed to be having another round of drinks this evening which she knew would turn into a prodding fest, Angela was lucky that Lena enjoyed her company anyway.

When Lena arrived at the bar, she found the doctor sitting in a booth with a white wine in hand and Lena’s favourite beer resting on a coaster on the opposite side of the table. The bar itself was packed and Lena was pleasantly surprised that Angela had managed to get a table. Lena suspected Angela used her tactic of batting her eyelashes to get her way, not that she would complain. She slipped into the booth across from Angela and took a testing sip of the drink left for her.

“How’s it going, luv?” Lena asked, wiping her lips with the back of her jacket sleeve after taking a swig of her beer.

“I’m good. I made some good progress on my research today. By some miracle, the medbay was actually quiet today, only one injury to attend to. How did your training go?” Angela quietly sipped at her wine, watching Lena over the top of the glass.

“S’alright. Ran a whole bunch more drills today like always, making sure I’m ready. It’s more intense than what I went through in the RAF but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good to hear it.” The pair went on to talk about some of the gossip floating around on base at the moment, particularly what Angela thought about how true or not those things were. The doctor had a knack for picking up on things, Lena hadn’t found her to be wrong so far. “Now, you’re going to tell me about this mystery woman that you keep seeing.” Lena laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. It almost always came back to this, though usually Angela lets her get away with it after she dodges enough questions.

“We’ve gone over this, Angie. There isn’t someone that I’m seeing and _even_ if there was, I couldn’t tell you. Not that I’m saying there is.” The pilot took a swig of her beer and relaxed against the leather seats of the booth. Angela gave her a small smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“So she’s married then?” Lena choked on her beer on the way down, giving Angela the exact answer she was looking for. Not that Angela didn’t know already, she wouldn’t ask if she didn’t already know the answer. “I thought so. How long?” She opened her mouth and closed it again, not exactly sure where to start when Angela continued. “First time was the gala, right?”     

“Sorry, what?” Lena’s brain blanked with panic. She knew what kind of person Angela was but she figured she’d done an alright job at hiding everything.

“You had a lipstick mark on the back of your neck that night. You’ve been acting weird ever since. Sneaking off and not telling people where you’re going. Plus you’re a horrible liar. You always look so guilty.” She could feel her cheeks burning as Angela spoke, she had really hoped that she’d been better than that. “So who’s the woman?” Lena looked away, eyes suddenly finding incredible interest in the tiled floor. Angela put her glass of wine down and sat back, eyes narrowing. “You’re not serious.”

Lena could tell from the look on Angela’s face that she had worked it out. The doctor thought back to just exactly who was there that night, who had been nearby at the time Lena had returned to the party. Even if she hadn’t just given away the game, the doctor would have realised eventually. A sinking feeling found its way into her chest, she didn’t want to lose the respect of one of her only friends even if she did deserve it.

“Angie, let me explain.” The doctor simply raised her hand, holding up a finger.

“No need. I’m not judging…. Just… Surprised?” Angela picked her wine glass back up and took a large mouthful, finishing the drink in one go.

“Well, I didn’t know who she was the first time. Only knew her first name, luv. Found out immediately after though. _Then_ she asks me over a few days later and I tell her she needs to stop and tell Gérard the truth but I caved. I have no will power.”

“Is it just sex?” Lena ran a hand through her hair and let out a long sigh.

“Was at first. Don’t really know anymore. Well, that’s not really true. I know I have feelings for her but it’s pointless because I doubt she feels the same. Would it be better or worse if it was just us shagging?” Angela gave a slight shrug and a small, sympathetic smile as Lena sunk to rest her head on the table. It was nice to talk about it with someone for the first time.

“She has no intention of telling her husband? Or leaving? Or even just stopping?” Lena peered up at Angela from where she rested her head on the table.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Every time I see her, I tell her it has to be the last time, tell her she needs to speak with him but it’s never the truth, not really anyway. Haven’t asked her to leave or anything yet, don’t think that would go all that well.” She watched with confusion as Angela began to shuffle her way out of the booth, standing up.

“I’m going to get us a few more drinks and then we’re going to talk this out. You’ve been keeping secrets.” The doctor gave a playful ruffle to Lena’s hair before walking to the bar, leaving her to finish off her beer.

Between them they had five bottles of beer and four glasses of wine while talking through Lena’s feelings about the situation. Angela had no plans to let Lena return to base that night until they had talked it through, she seemed to have some sort of mother like affection for the Brit. After enough drinks, they came to the conclusion that Lena did indeed have feelings for Amélie and that she needed to make a decision. Either she needed to get Amélie to leave her husband or break things off between them. Lena knew Angela was right but that didn’t make accepting that any easier. She ended up agreeing to at least think about it, to at least consider ending things while she was ahead.

Lena spent the next few days dodging Amélie’s phone calls. She knew that Gérard was away again on some mission for Overwatch and the older woman was looking for someone to come over and ‘entertain’ her as she always put it. By the fourth day Lena caved, answering the phone when she got a call.

“Hey, luv.” She ran a hand through her hair, nervously pulling on some of the strands.

“You’ve been ignoring my calls, chérie.” It was a statement, not a question. They both knew that she had been doing it, that she hadn’t been busy with something else.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” No point denying it. “What do you need?”

“Come on over. Gérard is away again.” Lena let out a long exhale from her nose, she had realised after the last few days that she did need to end things with her but she still didn’t have the heart to do it over the phone, even if it was smarter. Even if she knew that as soon as she went over there she’d give into Amélie again.

“Alright, luv. I’ll be over in an hour or so.” She hung up, tossing the phone on her bed, instead of letting Amélie say anything further.

Of course things went exactly how they normally went. Lena came over and desperately fumbled her way through trying to tell Amélie that they needed to stop while the Frenchwoman gave her a smug look. As soon as she put her hands in Lena’s hair and told her to take off her clothes, her will power went straight out the window. That’s exactly how she ended up in this situation, Amélie pinning her hips to the mattress with a strong grip as she ate Lena out.

It wasn’t until Lena came that she remembered why she was actually meant to be here to do. She watched from where she lay on the bed as Amélie gathered up her clothes and got dressed. After they were done there wasn’t much intimacy, Lena could count the amount of times where Amélie held her or stayed after on one hand. Her clothes were tossed onto the bed but unlike usual, Lena didn’t begin getting dressed straight away, instead she sat up and cleared her throat to get Amélie’s attention. She could feel the anxiety bubbling inside her alongside hope .

“Luv, when are you going to leave him?” Amélie turned to face her, eyebrows drawn together and her lips twisting slightly.

“Quoi?”

“I mean, you call me any time he’s out of town and you don’t seem keen on telling him the truth about it or stopping _whatever_ this is any time soon so why haven’t you left him?”

“Do you want an honest answer to that question, chérie?” Lena simply nodded, “Because if I leave, he gets half of everything and I don’t feel like losing all my money.” The hope she had begun to let build inside herself that this _could_ be real fizzled out. She watched as Amélie left the room, sitting in silence before she decided to get dressed.


	4. Lonely Heart

After Amélie’s admission that she was only staying with Gérard to protect her financials, Lena stayed away. She had been successfully dodging the woman’s calls for almost three weeks, the guilt and shame had really started to catch up with her and it didn’t help to see Gérard hanging around on base. Whenever she did see him these days, he would try making small talk and thank her for being friends with Amélie. It’s not like she could tell him _‘Pleasures all mine mate, been choice sleeping with your wife’._

Lena knew when to expect a call from the Frenchwoman. Any time Gérard disappeared off base for a mission, it would usually be later that day that she would get a call, at the very most the next day. She would never text or leave a voice message for Lena. The pilot suspected it was so she wouldn’t reply and leave any evidence of their affair. Lena figured that if she continued to just avoid her calls that things would go away on their own, that Amélie would get the hint and move onto involving someone else in her marriage. She had hoped the woman would get tired and give up so she wouldn’t have to have a serious conversation talk with her in person. Lena couldn’t make it through that.

She didn’t figure out that she was wrong on that until Amélie showed up at her quarters one night. Lena had been preparing for bed when there was a knock on her door. She answered the door in her pyjamas, expecting that maybe it was Angela coming to check up on her. The doctor had figured out something was up when she spoke to Amélie and then started ignoring her calls because she stopped disappearing off base, instead just sulking around the place even when Gérard was away. There had been a few times that Angela had turned up with a bottle of wine or a case of beer to talk it out with her despite Lena’s insistence that she didn’t want to talk. Angela always got her way on this sort of thing eventually.

When she opened the door and found Amélie standing outside looking as flawless as ever, Lena let out a loud sigh. The older woman simply raised an eyebrow at her for a few moments before stepping inside, Lena being unable to do anything to stop her, feeling rooted to the spot. The pilot pushed the door closed and turned to face Amélie who had taken a seat on the edge of her bed, taking her jacket off and then leaning down to remove her heeled boots.

“What’re you doing?” Lena narrowed her eyes at her, clenching her fists tightly.

“You’ve been ignoring my calls so I’ve come to you.” Amélie stated while undoing the buttons on her blouse, shrugging it off her shoulders. It irked Lena that she could be so casual about all of this. A smirk began to tug at her lips as she noticed how Lena’s eyes zeroed in on her breasts.

“Has it crossed your mind that maybe I was doing it on purpose?” The older woman simply rolled her eyes while undoing the clasps of her bra, letting the straps slide down her perfect, pale shoulders.

“We can talk later. Come here.” She always said they would talk later, Lena knew that later would never come. Amélie reached out and pulled on the waistband of Lena’s pyjama pants, dragging her towards the bed. The pilot stumbled forward a bit, giving into being pulled before she was flipped onto her back.

Lena let out a low groan as slender hands slid their way under her tank top and plump lips found the right side of her neck. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck further as Amélie palmed her breasts, teeth teasing against her skin as her willpower disappeared quickly now that the barrier of distance was gone. It was easy to tell herself she didn’t want this when they weren’t in the same room. Lena whimpered as teeth found her ear lobe, nails digging into the skin above her breasts. Amélie sat back as she pulled Lena’s tank top off, tossing it to the ground.

She closed her eyes as Amélie kissed her way down the other side of her neck, hands moving to untie the front of her pyjama pants and begin tugging them down her legs. It only took a few more moments before she was completely bare in front of the older woman who was now taking her time to tease her. Slow, burning kisses being placed down her throat and collarbone, purposefully avoiding her breasts before skipping over them entirely to kiss down her stomach. Lena let out a frustrated groan as she looked at the clock, it had already been ten minutes.

“This some kind of punishment for not taking your calls?” She asked, a little more breathless than she would have liked. Lena knew Amélie would be feeling quite smug about that.

“Something like that.” Amélie responded before her lips finally closed around Lena’s right nipple. One of her hands reached up and snaked its way into Lena’s hair, tugging her head back as the other began tweaking her free nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“God… Fuck.” She whined as Amélie chuckled, breath hot against Lena’s skin.

Amélie knew exactly what she was doing, the past few months had made her an expert in winding Lena up though she normally didn’t do it for this long. The pilot’s eyes kept darting over to the clock on her bedside table, the Frenchwoman had been teasing her for almost twenty minutes so far, it was to a point that she had to use her body weight to keep Lena still, to keep her from squirming so much. She got her hopes up when Amélie shuffled her way down the bed, settling between the pilot’s thighs only for her to just start kissing at her knees and slowly working her way up her thighs. Lena reached down and tugged at the older woman’s hair, trying to get her attention.

Amélie briefly made eye contact with her before going back to what she was doing, murmuring against her skin, “Beg.”

“Wha?” They had done similar stuff before but Amélie had never made her _beg_ before, not that she had a problem with it, really.

“I said,” Amélie pressed a kiss to the hollow between her thigh and her crotch, “Beg.”

Lena whimpered and clenched her eyes shut as she felt Amélie’s painted fingernails dragging down the outside of her thighs. It wasn’t long before Lena was already chanting for the older woman to just fuck her already. She comes here out of the blue and spends forever working her up, it was unbelievably frustrating. Amélie just laughed before finally giving in, lips wrapping around Lena’s clit.

The younger woman gave out a pleased sigh as she finally received some relief from the teasing, fingers already beginning to press at her entrance. A slender hand cupped the underside of her left knee, pushing it up towards her chest as Amélie pressed two of her fingers inside. Lena immediately began rolling her hips up in order to try meet them, glad that Amélie was finally getting straight to it, no holding back as those fingers curled inside and her tongue circled her clit.

She found herself on the edge quickly enough between the teasing and the roughness of Amélie’s touches, fingernails digging into the side of her thigh as it rested against her chest. Lena panted loudly, moaning without shame until she just barely managed to remember she did have neighbours. She bit down onto her lower lip to try quieten herself. Just as she was about to come, Amélie withdrew her fingers and pulled her mouth away from Lena’s clit. Lena was left clenching around nothing, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling in surprise.

The pilot let out a desperately whimper at the lack of sensation, her orgasm being denied. She let out a frustrated groan, pressing the side of her face into the pillow as she caught her breath. Amélie planned to edge her it seemed, she wasn’t getting away with ignoring her phone calls so easily. Once she had calmed down, the older woman pressed her fingers back inside, picking up where she had left off and leaving Lena desperately gasping for air in seconds.

Tears formed in the corners of Lena’s eyes as she was brought to the edge a second time and denied yet again, Amélie pulling out just seconds before she could have her needs satisfied. She was right back to begging like she had been just minutes before. Amélie simply gave her a smug smirk, not indicating either way about whether she was going to give into Lena’s begging before going back to her ministrations.

When she did eventually let Lena come, her toes curled and eyes rolled back into her head, her hips arching off the mattress. It was easily the longest orgasm that Lena had ever experienced, leaving her thighs trembling. When it was over, she relaxed back into the mattress, going boneless. Amélie sat back up, watching the pilot as she tried to catch her breath and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Lena opened one eye and peered up at her, catching an actual smile from Amélie. Not a smirk but an actual smile. She felt a weird sense of hope building up in her. She had come to see Lena even when she had avoided all contact, maybe she had been wrong, maybe there could be something between them after all. 

“I think I love you.” Lena blubbered. Amélie’s expression changed dramatically, eyebrows drawing together.

“Quoi?” The way she was asking it, it sounded like she was giving Lena a chance to take it back but she couldn’t. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

“I-I think… I think I love you and you should… you should leave Gérard. I mean you don’t love him and you’re always seeing me, why don’t we just make this official?” Amélie began climbing off the mattress, picking up her bra, blouse and jacket from where she had flung them to the floor. “Where’re you going, luv?”

“You’re very naïve, Lena. Do you think you’re the only one?” She asked as she began redressing herself.

“What?” Her hopes that had been built up so quickly by seeing Amélie turn up here out of the blue had quickly been stomped out. “But, if I’m not the only one, why do you keep seeing me?” She watched as the older woman began tugging her boots on. “I ignored your calls and you came to see me anyway. It doesn’t make sense.” Lena desperately fumbled to try save herself from further pain.

“Do you want an honest answer to that question, chérie?” Amélie turned to face her, stopping just in front of the door, her hand hovering over the handle. When Lena didn’t say anything, only staring at her, she continued, “It’s because you’re fun and you’re easy, Lena. You know nothing about me, you can’t be in love with me, foolish girl.” Hazel eyes examined Lena one last time before she turned the door handle and stepped out of the room, leaving Lena sitting on her bed alone.  


	5. A Whole Bunch of Guilt and Tears

It took a while for the tears to hit after Amélie left. Lena sat lamely on her bed by herself for several minutes, unable to process how things had just gone down. She had let herself be so easily convinced that Amélie actually wanted to see her because she felt the same about her because she had wanted it to be the actual truth. Lena had wanted to believe that what was between them had been something more than Amélie ‘entertaining’ herself. She began picking her clothes up off the floor. She should have seen it coming if she were honest with herself. Amélie was right. Lena was naïve and didn’t know anything about her as a person. She had built up an idea of who Amélie was and it had gotten her heart broken. Once she had gotten dressed, Lena walked down to the medbay, she knew Angela well enough to know the doctor would still be working on her research at this hour. Angela never returned to her quarters before well after two in the morning and it was still eleven at night.

Angela was sitting at her desk, papers askew all over the top of it and the lights off except for what came from her computer. She was so focused on her work that she failed to notice Lena had entered until she sat down at the chair in front of it, causing the doctor to jump slightly.

“Lena!” Angela put a hand to her chest as if to still her racing heart, “I didn’t see you come in. What’re you doing here so late?” Blue eyes examined Lena’s face until it pinched with a sniffle. She had done a good job at not crying until now.

“Angie, I told her how I feel.” Angela had been expecting this outcome if Lena chose to be honest with the Frenchwoman, knowing that Amélie wouldn’t risk everything to be with a much younger woman who had no money and no valuable assets. The doctor stood up from behind her desk and walked to Lena, pulling the pilot into a tight embrace as the tears began to flow. She cried against Angela’s neck as slender fingers found their way into her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. Lena tried to continue speaking through the sobs, most of it completely unintelligible so Angela decided to wait it out, shushing her in order to try calm her down. Angela resolved to kill that woman.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor had finally coaxed Lena onto the couch and even let her sit in her lap until she ran of tears to cry. Angela wasn’t that much older Lena but the gap seemed larger in moments like this, moments that showed how young Lena really was. Lena rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands and shuffled her way off Angela’s lap, sitting cross-legged on the couch beside her.

“Ready to talk about it?” Angela asked, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lena sniffed, looking down at the carpet in front of them, “You know how I’ve been dodging her calls for the last couple weeks?” She waited for Angela to give a slight nod, seeing it from the corner of her eye, “She came up to my quarters last night and the usual happened. I thought that ‘cause she didn’t feel the same she’d give up and stop calling at some point but she just showed up and…”

“You got your hopes up?” Angela finished for her, resting her jaw against her closed fist. Lena gave a quick nod in response before continuing.

“So I told her how I felt, ‘cause I thought she might feel something back. I just sort of dumped it on her and hoped for the best. Never done anything like this before, never felt like this about anyone before. Only thing she didn’t end up doing was laugh at me. Called me naïve and foolish, said I didn’t know anything about her. Just got up and left.” Angela reached out and brushed some of Lena’s fringe out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I thought she would just leave you alone and you could move on when I gave you that advice.”

“Not your fault, luv. She was right anyway. This is what I get for getting involved in someone else’s marriage, huh? Karma or something.” She leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes for a few moments.

“Whether or not she was right, it doesn’t make what’s happened okay. Now that you know the truth for certain, you can begin to move onto something better. You can find someone who values and loves you, not someone who just wants to use you.” Angela gave Lena her best warm, reassuring smile.

“How do I even begin to do that? I mean, I’ve never loved anyone before but I’m pretty sure I loved her even if she says I didn’t know her. Feels like someone’s stepped on my chest, luv.”

“It comes with time; you just need to fill your days with something to do to take your mind off it. How about we get drinks…” Angela brought up her wrist to look at her watch, checking the date, “… tomorrow? We’ll figure something out.” Lena nodded and rubbed at her eyes some more with the back of her hands before stepping up from where she sat on the couch. She turned to face Angela, shoving her hands in her pyjama pant pockets.

“Sounds good to me, luv. Thanks for everything… thanks for not judging me.” Angela gave her a small smile before Lena turned to go back to her quarters. She was exhausted now that she had gotten all of her tears out. When the pilot returned to her quarters she passed out in her bed, sleeping well into the next day, only turning up to her afternoon training for the Slipstream. Angela made sure no one bothered Lena about not turning up on time that morning.

 

Something that Angela would never tell Lena about is her visiting Amélie the following day. She decided to cross a professional line and get the address for their home from Gérard’s personal file, clearing part of her schedule while Lena was at afternoon training to do it. Angela knew that Gérard was still out of Switzerland on a mission for Overwatch and she could only hope that his wife would be home for her to politely and firmly shove her foot up her ass.

They had only ever met in person twice, the first time was at the gala months ago and the other was when Gérard had asked her to treat Amélie for a dance injury despite her assertions that she wasn’t an expert in it, he had decided that Angela was the best doctor he knew and his wife could only have the best. Both times the woman had been stand offish and strange, Angela didn’t like being around her and she couldn’t see what Lena saw in her back then. She parked her car on the street outside the house and approached the front gate, pressing her finger to the buzzer. It took a few moments before she heard a voice on the other side of it.

“Who is it?”

“Dr Ziegler. I need to speak with you.” There was a few moments hesitation but Amélie ended up letting her in, the gate popping open. Angela pushed it open and walked up the path to the front porch, watching as Amélie opened the front door with a confused look on her face.

“What is it you need to speak about, Dr Ziegler?”

“I’m here to talk about Lena. I recommend you let me inside before I yell at you when all your neighbours can hear.” Amélie’s expression of confusion turned into something more sour before she stepped aside to let Angela inside. She followed Amélie down the hallway and towards the living room. The doctor did her best to ignore all the photos of Amélie and Gérard hanging on the walls. It made her uncomfortable when she knew the truth about their marriage.

“Do you want anything to drink?” It surprised her to see how casual the Frenchwoman was being about this considering Angela had just told her she knew of her affair.

“No thank you, I won’t be here long.” Amélie simply looked at her with a raised brow, her expression calm and expecting. “You’re an asshole, you know that? There’s no way in hell you didn’t know how Lena felt about you the entire time. She’s one of the most obvious people I’ve ever met. You’re a goddamn grown woman and a married one at that.” Amélie simply huffed a laugh and walked towards the fridge in the kitchen.

“Neither you _nor_ Lena know anything about me, you only know some of the decisions I’ve made. Don’t worry, I won’t be seeing your precious Lena again but don’t act like this is something I did to her. She might be young but she’s an adult as well. She made her own choices.” Amélie pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, twisting the cap and taking a long pull from it.

“Good. You try contact her again, I’ll tell him. If she tries to contact you, you ignore her.” Angela watched in disbelief as the Frenchwoman rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She took that as her cue to leave, she was nothing like the woman that Gérard described whenever he gave an excited rant about how wonderful she was. 

 

It was barely two weeks later that Talon had kidnapped Amélie on her way home from her day of training at the ballet theatre. The Frenchwoman had been keeping her distance from Lena as Angela had told her to do, as far as she knew Lena hadn’t received a single call or message from her since the night the pilot came to the medbay in tears. The doctor had been given the news about Amélie with the expectation that she would be the one to break it to Lena, most on base knew that she had been close with her because Gérard always mentioned it whenever he talked about his wife. He always mentioned how grateful he was that everyone was accepting of her, particularly how grateful he was that Lena took the time to be Amélie’s friend.

Angela waited until Lena finished her training for the day and went back to her quarters to shower to break the news. She wanted the pilot to have the privacy she needed once she knew the bad news. A feeling of dread about telling Lena what had happened settled in Angela’s stomach, she had only just started to begin to feel more normal since Amélie rejected her and the doctor knew exactly what this would do to her. It would put Lena right back where she started; it would make her probably even more miserable. She knew Lena well enough by now to know that she would place blame on herself even though the affair likely had nothing to do with any of it.

She decided to pick up dinner from the mess hall on her way up to Lena’s quarters just in case, either Lena would want her to stay and they could eat food together as they talked or she could leave the pilot alone in her quarters while knowing she had something to eat in order to quell her anxiety. Angela knocked on her door, bag of food under her arm. Lena answered with a towel on her head as she tried to dry her mop of hair. Even while damp it still somehow managed to stick out at all different angles.

“Oh hey, Ange. What’s up?” Angela held up the bag of food, bringing a grin to the pilot’s face.

“I have something to talk to you about and I’ve brought food if you want it.” Lena tugged at the towel on her head and stepped aside, letting the doctor into her quarters before going to the bathroom to hang it up. Angela stood and stared at the mess that was Lena’s quarters until she could clear a space to sit on the edge of her bed. It was amazing how someone so small could create such a large mess.

The pilot took a seat on the bed beside her and reached for the bag of food, attempting to open it and rummage through it. Angela placed her hand on top of Lena’s to stop her, brown eyes looking up to her in confusion.

“Lena, I have some bad news. Amélie was kidnapped by Talon last night.” Angela said as she moved her hand to Lena’s shoulder, rubbing her thumb gently along her shoulder. Blue eyes examined Lena’s face intensely, waiting for the pilot’s reaction to the news.

“Sorry, what?” Lena narrowed her eyes in confusion, it didn’t make any sense. What would Talon want from her?

“Talon kidnapped Amélie last night when she was on her way home from work. We’re trying to look for her now to see if we can get her back. I know things ended between the two of you but I thought you should know and we decided I would tell you instead of just anyone.” Lena’s eyebrows drew together and she just looked at Angela for a moment, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The doctor reached forward and brought Lena’s head into her chest, holding her as she cried for the second time in two weeks.

It was one thing to be getting over someone who didn’t love you back; it was another to know that person had been kidnapped when the feelings were still raw. Angela ran her palm up and down Lena’s back, trying to soothe her as she processed all of this. Lena ended up blubbering about how guilty she felt now that Amélie was gone, now that Gérard’s wife was taken from him and he was missing a marriage that had been based on lies. Angela tried her best to assuage the pilot’s guilt, even though she knew Lena would always put the blame on herself whenever she could. The pair sat together for hours, Lena talking and Angela listening to everything she had to say until there was nothing left to say. The food had gone cold by then but they ate it anyway.

 

It took two days for Lena’s guilt to build to a breaking point. That guilt is how she somehow found herself standing on the front porch of Amélie’s house. Gérard had been purposefully kept from missions and from the Geneva base during the search for Amélie in order to prevent him going even more crazy than he was. Gérard seemed pleased to see Lena when she did turn up, thinking that she might be here in order for them to talk about Amélie, for her to lighten his mood.

“Do you want to come in, Lena?” He offered her a smile though it was pained. It only caused Lena’s guilt to flare up and rear its ugly head.

“No… No, I’m good, thanks.” Gérard tilted his head to the side, obviously confused by her motives.

“What do you need then?”

“I came here to tell you the truth. I wasn’t friends with Amélie… I was… I was sleeping with her. I thought you should know what was really going on.” Gérard’s face twisted in anger as he processed what Lena had said.

“So you came here to… what? To make yourself feel better about what you did? What kind of person waits until now, when my wife is missing, to tell me the supposed truth? Without proof no less.”

“What? No!” She had barely finished speaking when Gérard’s fist connected with her left cheek, causing her to stumble backwards as she raised her hand to cradle it. Gérard’s fist met her face another time before he stepped back into his house, shaking his hand to ease the pain.

“Get out. Leave. Now.” Gérard growled before slamming the front door closed. Lena stumbled away from the property and back down the street, returning to base. She didn’t know what she had been expecting from this, it’s not like he would have been happy or thanked her for telling him the truth, she had been part of the problem.

The pilot visited Angela in the medbay as soon as she got back, getting the doctor to look at her injuries. She wouldn’t admit to exactly how she received the injuries but Angela could easily work it out, there was only one person that she knew of that had a reason to hurt Lena. Angela decided to keep that information to herself, no point in disclosing what had happened between Lena and Gérard to the higher ups at Overwatch. It was something that needed to stay between them and Amélie and she could respect that. No one needed to know that Lena had been involved with Amélie, Angela wanted to protect her from the judgement that would surely follow.

 

When Amélie was returned by Talon and ended up murdering her husband in the middle of the night in their bed, Lena blamed herself for what happened regardless of how little sense it actually made. Angela could point that fact out to her as many times as she liked, Lena felt guilty for every part of what happened as if things would have been different if she hadn’t slept with Amélie at the gala, if she hadn’t continue to cave every single time they spoke or met after that. It didn’t make any sense but the thoughts that came with guilt and grief tended not to.

Lena forced herself to go to funeral Overwatch held for Gérard in order to keep up appearances after being convinced by Angela. The doctor made a fair point about how people had already been suspicious of the bruises on her face, not attending his funeral would only make it worse. She kept herself hidden at the back of the crowd, not really listening to what was happening, her mind plagued with thoughts about the pain she had caused him in the last few weeks of his life just to soothe her own guilt about lying and hiding. Gérard had been right of course, there wasn’t a good reason for her sharing that information when she did, it had been purely selfish. Amélie had been right too, she was naïve and young and stupid. They’d both been right about her. She wasn’t a good person.     

 


	6. Recall

It was already dark out when Lena finally got back to her apartment in King’s Row. She had spent all day travelling from the mission site to Gibraltar, giving a debrief to Winston and the others before she could finally hop on a transport back home. A lot of the debrief was taken up by speculation over Talon’s newest addition, a sniper that no one had seen just yet. Lena was tired enough that when she tried to put the key in the lock, she kept missing before struggling to open the door itself, giving out a loud grunt of frustration. Luckily the door was unlocked and opened from the inside, a smirking redhead standing on the other side, eyebrow raised as she looked at Lena.

“Are you tired or are you drunk?” Emily was obviously amused. Lena simply rolled her eyes, her girlfriend already knew the answer to her question.

“Exhausted, luv. Been travelling all day in order to get back here.” Emily grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and tugged her into the apartment before bringing her into a tight embrace, kissing Lena’s temple. It felt good to be back in Emily’s arms, she always felt safe and comfortable here.

“I’m glad you’re home, pet. I missed you. I’ve been making dinner, want some?” She asked as she pulled away slightly, brushing some of Lena’s fringe out of her eyes.

“Sounds good to me. I’m just gunna go change.” Lena pressed a kiss to the redhead’s cheek before heading down to the bedroom, unbuckling the straps of her accelerator as she goes. She hung it on the hook on the wall before peeling her sweaty clothes off and tossing them in the hamper.

It had taken months of help from both Angela and Emily but Lena was finally able to remove her accelerator and not wear it while in their apartment with Emily around. After the Slipstream and being pulled out of it, Angela had spent months trying to convince her that it was safe to remove, that she would stay in time with it off as long as it was nearby but it took Emily’s gentle coaxing for it to really take effect. The redhead had been pained to see Lena living full time in the accelerator, not even removing it to have a shower or for sex, strapping it on so tightly that it left marks and bruises on her skin.

Lena changed into a tank top and pair of sweatpants before shuffling her way back into the living room as Emily was placing the food down on the coffee table. They had a dining table they could eat at but they never used the bloody thing, they always ate dinner together at the coffee table while watching terrible reality shows together. It had started once after Lena had come home from an incredibly exhausting three week long mission in Numbani and it had become a habit, a ritual of sorts, ever since. The former pilot smiled when she realised that Emily had made her favourite, that she had made curry knowing that Lena would be coming home tonight. With a happy sigh, Lena sat cross-legged on the floor next to the redhead and began inhaling the food left on the table in front of her.

The rest of the evening involved cuddling with Emily on the couch, the redhead keeping her awake until it was time to actually go to bed. She was kind enough to give Lena a deep, thorough neck and shoulder massage, her body was exhausted from days of lack of sleep and being out in the field. Emily pushed her into the shower and made her take a nice long soak before joining her in bed, seeing the redhead propped up on some pillows, book in hand. She smiled at Lena and pat the spot on the bed beside her, the pilot crawled into bed and under the sheets before slinging her arm over Emily’s waist and resting her head on the redhead’s chest. Lena let out a small sigh as she felt Emily’s free hand card softly through her hair, scratching at her scalp. It would be near impossible for her to have trouble sleeping tonight.

She hadn’t even realised that she’d fallen asleep until the next morning as she felt kisses being pressed to her upper back and along her shoulder and neck. There was a hand around her waist that had slipped underneath her tank top and had begun drawing light circles on her stomach. Lena huffed a laugh as she felt Emily shift behind her, kisses moving up her neck and jaw.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” She murmured as she opened one eye, peering up at the redhead who was now hovering above her.

“Morning. How’re you feeling?” Lena smirked slightly as she felt a finger teasing along the waistband of her pyjama pants. She was subtly asking Lena if she wasn’t too tired or exhausted for sex. The Overwatch agent felt warm inside knowing that. Emily had waited for her to get a good nights sleep and be comfortable first.

“Feeling good. C’mere.” Lena tugged on the front of Emily’s night shirt to pull her into a less than gentle kiss before rolling her onto her back, straddling the redhead’s waist. “Been feeling randy since I left, huh?” She asked as she leant down, kissing Emily’s neck. Her girlfriend let out a little giggle before responding.

“Mmm… Might’ve been.” Emily reached up and placed her hands on Lena’s hips, slipping her fingers underneath her tank top to pull it up over her head, leaving the pilot shirtless in front of her. A light blush dusted Lena’s cheek at the way the redhead licked her lips at the sight of her breasts, hands sliding up her sides and cupping them, thumbs teasing over light brown nipples.

Lena closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, letting out a low moan. Emily gave her a smirk as her nipples pebbled against the pads of her thumbs, leaning forward to press kisses to the pilot’s sternum and undersides of her breasts. She dragged her fingernails down Lena’s toned stomach, finger tips hooking over the top of the waistband of her pyjama pants.

“How about you take these off and ride my face, gorgeous?” Lena inhaled sharply at the thought before lifting herself off of where she had been straddling Emily’s hips, taking both her pyjama pants and underwear before shuffling forward to hover over the redhead’s face. Emily reached forward and gripped the brunette’s hips, pulling her down and pressing her mouth against Lena, starting with long languid strokes of her tongue.

Shudders ran up Lena’s spine as she wrapped auburn hair around her fingers, tugging slightly in order to encourage Emily to do more, letting out a frustrated groan. Fingernails began digging crescents into the skin of the top of the pilot’s thighs, Emily was planning to take her time and make Lena sit patiently through it. She had _missed_ her while she was gone. The Overwatch agent had been out of the country for almost two weeks and it had been _entirely_ too long since she had seen Lena naked.   

Her hips kept bucking within Emily’s grasp, trying to ride her tongue and get attention where it was sorely needed, wanting her lips to finally wrap around her clit. Emily rolled them over, the pilot’s head hitting the pillows and hips being pinned to the mattress beneath them. Lena gave another tug to her hair, pressing her cheek against the pillow as she feels her tongue dipping into her entrance.

“Em, please… Oh god.” She squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her lower lip to stifle a moan as Emily finally began to give her clit the attention she desperately needed. Lena cupped the back of her head, pressing her face further into her crotch as she tilted her head back against the pillows. Emily raked her nails down her butt cheek, leaving red marks in her wake. She moved her tongue to tease at her entrance, her thumb of her free hand not clawing at Lena’s ass cheek rubbing against her clit as the pilot began to arch against her touch, looking for more.

“God, Em, I’m gunna-”Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence before coming hard against the redhead’s face. Emily let her ride her orgasm out against her face and tongue until she finally slumped against the mattress. She sat up and smirked down at the Overwatch agent before wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Good?” Lena let out a long, shaky exhale and nodded her head vigorously. The redhead let out a little chuckle, running her fingers along the insides of Lena’s thighs and enjoying the feel of the muscles trembling slightly under her touch. Lena opened her eyes and looked up at her, giving a small smirk in return.

“Want me to return the favour, luv?” Emily hummed to herself as she considered that.

“How about you go get a toy from inside the wardrobe? Surprise me.” The redhead laid back on the mattress, letting Lena get up and cross the room, idly petting at herself as she waited for her turn.

 

Angela had texted Lena a day after she had returned to King’s Row to let her know she’d be in London and asking her to have drinks with her at the pub around the corner from her apartment, an invitation she eagerly accepted. She still saw Angela often but it was mostly on missions for the newly recalled Overwatch as opposed to as friends like they used to so often. The doctor had been spending her time trying to help her get past losing Amélie and then her issues after the Slipstream to minimal success, Lena was particularly stubborn and didn’t like being told what to do. It had taken almost two years for her to agree to try date again and then another couple of months on top of that before she even took it seriously, or at least that was until she finally met Emily who made her _want_ to try.

Lena wandered into the pub, spotting Angela’s blonde hair immediately where she was sitting at the bar, glass of white wine already in hand. The sight brought a smile to Lena’s face as she approached, taking the stool next to her and waving over for the bartender to come serve her. She ordered herself a glass of bourbon before turning to face Angela, blue eyes meeting brown, a warm smile on the doctor’s face.

“How’s it going, luv?” She asked before bringing her glass to her lips, taking a swig of her bourbon as Angela began to talk. Lena really had missed her sit downs with Angela.

“I’ve been well, had some free time after our last mission so I’m travelling a bit to take care of some things. Thought I would come and check on you, so, how are you?” Lena simply shrugged, leaving the conversation for a few moments before giving in and answering the question. She had never enjoyed answering that question, really.

“Emily is great, as always. Nightmares have been getting better, sleeping a bit better whenever I’m here with her. She’s been a good help.” She finished before downing the rest of her drink, putting the glass back on the coaster. What went unsaid was how much she loved Emily, admitting to her own feelings had been painstakingly difficult after what had happened.

“I don’t want to have to ask but…” Lena already knew what was coming and started rubbing at her temples, “Anything changes on the Amélie front?” Guilt had plagued her for months after both about having an affair and the fact that Gérard was dead and Amélie missing, she blamed herself for the lot of it and got herself a little obsessed with finding Amélie and bringing her back dead or alive. Little being an understatement. It was only through Emily’s reassurance that she had begun to let go of that as well.

“Don’t worry, luv. Not slipping back into that any time soon, I can’t let myself get obsessed again, the guilt almost crushed me before.” Lena raised her hand to signal the bartender back over for another bourbon.

“I’m glad to hear you’re letting go and keeping with it. You used to worry me a lot.” That was certainly the truth, Angela had almost suffocated her with worry and concern after Amélie had gone missing.

“I know, Ange. Thanks for caring anyway.” She took a sip of her drink, giving a small smile over the glass at the bartender as he walked away. The pair sat and talked for a few hours, catching up on the gossip Angela had collected since they last sat down and talking about Emily and Fareeha. Lena was glad to hear that the doctor had finally started to take more time for herself and taking chances to be happy, she certainly wasn’t surprised when Angela finally opened up about dating her. She was glad that things were finally getting better.

 

A few weeks after Angela’s visit to London, they were reunited again on an Overwatch mission in Dorado. It was a simple mission, if Lena was lucky she should be able to return to London within a day or two and see Emily again real soon. It was largely a mission escorting supplies from one location to another and prevent Talon from getting their hands on it as usual. She chose to run ahead of the payload, scouting Talon agents before they ran into them and flanking where necessary. A secondary goal was to get sight on the new Talon sniper if she had the chance.

After a while, she ran out of enemies to flank and take out so she took a seat on the edge of a rooftop, taking a break as the rest of the team moved forward without many threats. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them. She had been so tense lately, maybe she could ask Emily for a deep massage when she got back this time, it felt like she desperately needed it. Lena had managed to relax herself a bit when she heard footsteps on the roof behind her, boots against gravel stones. The Overwatch agent leapt up from where she had been sitting, turning to face the person behind her, pulse pistols drawn.

“Oh chérie, is that how you say hello to an old friend?” Lena’s blood ran cold as she heard that voice, that accent. Her eyes desperately examined the woman in front of her, tall and gorgeous just as she remembered her from years ago but instead of the pale, ivory skin she was used to, it was a shade of dark blue. A rifle was pointed to the ground in her hands, golden eyes examining Lena with that familiar smug smirk on her face. She was both so different and the exact same.

“I thought… I th-thought you were dead! You’ve been missing for years! What are you even doing here?” She felt a painful mix of emotions. Lena could feel anger, shame, confusion and sadness all swirling around inside her, burying itself in her stomach. Amélie simply chuckled, baring sharp, white teeth.

“Non, chérie. I am very much alive, though I am not the same as you remember.” Lena felt tears sting her eyes, blurring her vision. She had thought she had gotten past this but this woman suddenly appearing in front of her brought it all back, every single emotion. “You seem to be the same however.”

“What do you mean?” Her eyebrows drew together, her words mumbled just above a whisper. She continued to point her pulse pistols at her, Amélie may be standing right in front of her but that didn’t make her friendly. Her husband was dead after all and for all Lena knew, she had caused it.

“You are just as emotional and pathetic as you were in my memories from when I was _her_.” Lena took a step back as Amélie began to advance, the heel of her foot hitting the edge of the roof, there was no where to go unless she were to blink away. “My particular favourite is the night when you told her you loved her and she rejected you. The _look_ on your face was quite delightful.”

Lena’s tears began to leak out of the seal of her goggles, the grip on her pulse pistols waning as the smirk on Amélie’s face grew. She was enjoying dealing out this pain, there was a reason she surprised Lena.

“Yes, just like that, chérie. You look exactly as you did then.” The Overwatch agent flinched as a cold, slender hand ran it’s fingers down the tear tracks on her left cheek before cupping it. “She thought you were pathetic and naïve, it is good to know that neither of those things have changed.”

“Wh-Who are you?” Lena stammered out, her mind was reeling but Amélie was referring to herself as if who she was before was someone completely different.

“I am the Widowmaker and I will enjoy playing with you, souris.” She felt herself shaking as Widowmaker leaned in, brushing her cold lips along her right cheek before a wet tongue ran up it, lapping up the tears. There was a hard shove and then she was falling, her foot having slipped off the edge of the roof at the force. She only managed with seconds to spare to recall.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that I do have a continuation in mind for this series, I don't know when I'll be posting a first chapter of that but I hope it will be really soon. Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
